warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Era 1: Crumbling Clans
ALLEGIANCES THUNDERCLAN LEADER FIRESTAR - flame-colored tabby tom DEPUTY WHITESTORM - big white tom MEDICINE CAT CINDERPELT - dark gray she-cat with a crippled hind leg WARRIORS LONGTAIL - pale brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, FERNPAW (pale gray she-cat with darker flecks) MOUSEFUR - small dusky-brown tabby she-cat GRAYSTRIPE - dark gray tom DUSTPELT - dark brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, ASHPAW (pale gray tom with darker flecks) SANDSTORM - pale ginger tabby she-cat BRACKENFUR - golden-brown tabby tom FROSTFUR - white she-cat GOLDENFLOWER - pale ginger tabby she-cat CLOUDTAIL - white tom THORNCLAW - golden-brown tabby tom BRIGHTHEART - white she-cat with ginger patches and one eye QUEENS WILLOWPELT - silver-gray she-cat (mother to Sorrelkit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, Rainkit, a dark gray tom-kit, and Sootkit, a light gray tom-kit) ELDERS ONE-EYE - pale gray she-cat with one eye SMALLEAR - gray tom with small ears DAPPLETAIL - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat SPECKLETAIl - pale golden tabby she-cat WINDCLAN LEADER TALLSTAR - black-and-white tom with a long tail DEPUTY DEADFOOT - black tom with a twisted paw MEDICINE CAT BARKFACE - dark brown tom with a short tail WARRIORS MUDCLAW - mottled dark brown tabby tom TORNEAR - gray tabby tom ONEWHISKER - light brown tabby tom MORNINGFLOWER - tortoiseshell she-cat RUNNINGBROOK - light gray tabby she-cat WEBFOOT - dark gray tabby tom TAWNYFUR - golden-brown she-cat WHITETAIL - small white she-cat QUEENS ASHFOOT - gray she-cat (mother to Crowkit, a smoky-gray tom-kit) TIGERCLAN LEADERS TIGERSTAR - dark brown tabby tom; supreme ruler and leader of the Shadowers LEOPARDSTAR - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat; leader of the Riverers DEPUTIES BLACKFOOT - huge white tom with jet-black paws; Tigerstar’s succesor HEAVYSTEP - thickset light brown tabby tom; Leopardstar’s succesor APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW (pale gray she-cat) MEDICINE CATS RUNNINGNOSE - small gray-and-white tom APPRENTICE, LITTLECLOUD (small brown tabby tom) MUDFUR - mottled light brown tom SHADOWERS APPLEFUR - mottled light brown she-cat DEERFOOT - mottled dark gray-and-brown tom BOULDER - skinny gray tom FERNSHADE - tortoiseshell she-cat FLINTFANG - gray tom RATSCAR - scarred dark brown tom ROWANBERRY - cream-and-brown she-cat RUSSETFUR - dark ginger she-cat APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW (dark gray tom) WETFOOT - gray tabby tom NIGHTWHISPER - brown tom JAGGEDTOOTH - huge ginger tabby tom APPRENTICE, ROWANPAW (dark ginger tom) STUMPYTAIL - brown tabby tom with a stumpy tail TANGLEBURR - gray-and-brown she-cat OAKFUR - small light brown tom APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW (tortoiseshell she-cat) DARKSTRIPE - sleek dark gray tabby tom RIVERERS BLACKCLAW - smoky-black tom LOUDBELLY - dark brown tom FROGLEAP - light gray tom with a striped tail SHADEPELT - dark gray she-cat MOSSPELT - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat QUEENS TALLPOPPY - light brown tabby she-cat (expecting kits) BLOODCLAN LEADER SCOURGE - small black tom with one white paw DEPUTY BONE - huge black-and-white tom WARRIORS SNAKE - black-and-white tom ICE - black-and-white tom with an underbite SNIPE - black-and-brown tom with a short tail WILLIE - brown tabby tom MINTY - dark gray she-cat (expecting kits) SNAPPER - tortoiseshell-and-white tom TESS - light gray-and-white she-cat POUNCE - light brown tabby tom with an underbite and a lazy eye CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS BARLEY - plump black-and-white tom RAVENPAW - black tom with a white tail-tip and chest NUTMEG - brown-and-white tabby tom LUNA - tortoiseshell she-cat FILOU - light ginger tabby tom TOMMY - brown tabby tom with white patches PRINCESS - light brown-and-white tabby she-cat ZACK - white tom with gray colorpoint markings TAYLOR - white tom with light gray tabby patches NAMI - brown tabby she-cat with white patches LIVY - white she-cat with brown colorpoint markings MITZI - white she-cat with red patches (mother to Fritz, a red-and-white tom-kit) PROLOGUE Scourge knew from his years of living there that the Twolegplace was awful. Everyday he woke up with the stench of Twoleg monsters in his mouth and a damp, cold pelt. His dumpster home was inadequate for keeping out the cold. He never had to worry about food. His subjects brought him enough to sustain himself, along with teeth of every variety. He hated those teeth; they smelled terrible, second only to the stench of the Thunderpath, and it was hard for him to swallow, but he knew they made him look fearless. He could put up with the teeth. He had dog teeth, cat teeth, rat teeth, and even some hawk talons. But they weren’t the worst thing he had to deal with. The worst part was watching his loyal cats, who were willing to kill for him, die. Cats were killed in battle. They starved. They got sick, and no one knew or cared about how to help them. They broke the rules and were killed by Bone. Sometimes they even froze to death. Scourge was still filled with grief about the death of Brick, his loyal follower and third in command, who had been killed by a monster. He wished that they could leave this awful place and go somewhere to escape the death. And now, he had been given a way to do that, thanks to Tigerstar. “So,” Scourge mewed, flicking his tail, “You want my help to convince the other Clans to join TigerClan, and in return, we get hunting rights in your forest.” “Yes,” the dark tabby confirmed. “Join my Clan in battle, and you will be rewarded.” His long, curved claws scraped the crumbling stone under his paws. “With your help, the Clans will beg for mercy.” A fire seemed to blaze in his wide, amber eyes, with enough strength to burn the whole of the Twolegplace. Scourge shivered, remembering the last time he had seen Tigerstar’s eyes burn that way. He doubted Tigerstar remembered it; if he had, he wouldn’t have dared to come here. Scourge had gone into the forest, looking for a home after Ruby’s words had scared him, and encountered three wild cats. Tigerstar, then Tigerpaw, had attacked him at the orders of the gray and white tabby. Tigerpaw had almost killed him, but was stopped by a blue-gray she-cat. One day, I’ll shred this cat, but not yet. It is not yet time to… settle our differences. Boulder gave Scourge a nervous glance. “Err… Scourge? Are you okay?” he questioned, his blue eyes full of concern. “I’m fine!” Scourge snapped, and Boulder shrank away from him. Scourge realized he had unsheathed his claws. He retracted them back into his paws. “It’s cold in this alley.” Boulder nodded, looking at Scourge’s short, patchy fur. Scourge scowled. You don’t look too good yourself, mangepelt. Scourge turned back towards Tigerstar. “So,” he asked, “what is it like in the forest?” Tigerstar thought for a moment. “It’s huge,” Tigerstar told him. “Perhaps as large as the Twolegplace, but there are almost no Twoleg nests; the only things they’ve built are barns. The four Clans each live in different places. ShadowClan, my Clan, live in a marsh, with a bit of pine forest. ThunderClan,” he said with a growl, once again scraping the stone, “live in a forest, with lots of trees.” I know that. I’ve been there, Scourge thought. “The RiverClan cats,” Tigerstar continued, “live by a river. They swim in it, like otters, and they eat fish for their prey.” Scourge felt his eyes widen. “They swim? That’s really weird.” Boulder nodded. “Yep. The RiverClan cats swim. It’s kinda funny. They look like overgrown fish.” “When you’ve quite finished, Boulder, Scourge and I have important things to discuss,” Tigerstar hissed. Boulder shrank back, quivering, his long tail tucked underneath his belly. “The last Clan,” meowed Tigerstar, “the WindClan cats, live on a moor. They have long legs so they can chase rabbits. If you help me convince ThunderClan and WindClan to join TigerClan, I’ll give you and your cats the right to WindClan’s territory, from the Twoleg barn to the Carrionplace in ShadowClan.” “What’s the Carrionplace?” Scourge asked. If it’s going to be mine, I want to know ahead of time. “It’s a place where Twolegs put their trash,” Tigerstar answered, “similar to that… thing you were sitting down under.” “It’s called a dumpster,” Scourge told him, then hissed, “What will my cats do with a Twoleg trash dump?” “Well,” Tigerstar remarked, “I suppose if you couldn’t hunt rabbits, despite your long legs, you could hunt the rats there, and maybe scrounge for collars for your cats to wear.” Scourge thought a moment. “That… that actually makes sense,” he marveled. “But that doesn’t mean I’m accepting this deal yet.” He turned away, but looked back at the two ShadowClan cats. “Unless you have a good reason why I should help you, I won’t.” “Well,” Tigerstar mewed slowly, “remember that barn I mentioned? I’m including it in your share of the territory, and it’s practically filled to the brim with mice and voles.” Scourge narrowed his eyes. “I guess that would be a valuable piece of territory. I’ll consider your offer.” “But that’s not all,” Tigerstar said. “Not even close. Did I mention the loner that lives in the barn?” “No,” Scourge said, slightly puzzled. “I think you might know him.” Tigerstar smiled slyly. “He left your ranks long ago, after you told his brothers to kill his sister. But his sister is alive, and he’s probably thinking about how clever he’s been to avoid detection. That should be a good enough reason. Don’t you agree, Boulder?” Tigerstar asked cooly, extending his long claws. Boulder nodded quickly. “Yes, I-I think so,” he muttered nervously. Tigerstar turned back to Scourge. “So, will you help us? I think that revenge would be a good reason to help. Maybe you can kill his sister this time.” He slowly padded closer to Scourge. When Tigerstar was a mouse-length from Scourge, he meowed, “Will you help us in exchange for revenge on Barley?” Is revenge on two enemies worth it? Scourge wondered. Is it worth my cats dying in battle? He instantly knew the answer. “Yes,” he said, his voice filled with certainty. “BloodClan will help you, Tigerstar.” Category:Fanfics Category:Bolt78625's Stories